


The Serpent's Kitsune

by BlackRose9241997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Mind Manipulation, Slow To Update, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose9241997/pseuds/BlackRose9241997
Summary: Inspired by:Insight by: WolfwhispersThe Best kind of Love by: HermioneGranger0014Heir of Slytherin by: rayama





	The Serpent's Kitsune

_I hate them. How could they do this to me? How could they turn on me like this? After all I've done this is how I silver_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> Insight by: Wolfwhispers  
> The Best kind of Love by: HermioneGranger0014  
> Heir of Slytherin by: rayama


End file.
